The Kingdoms' Future
by Gobucs29
Summary: As our hero lives out his life after killing the Archdemon. We follow his NEW adventure.
1. Prologue

_**The Kingdoms Future**_

Prologue:

After killing the Archdemon our hero, A young, dalish elf boy went to live the rest of his life in peace. With alistair and anora in a marriage specifically for politics things were finally starting to look up for Fereldan. Alistairs warrior instincts and Anoras compassion were well balanced as rulers. Our Dalish hero Aden had found a nice home to live out the rest of his days with Leliana.

Aden had made his fortune on his adventures and could live a rather comfortable life. Though Aden did not lose contact with his friends. Alistair was still like a brother to him and they went out for drinks at least once a week. Aden found himself doing honest work now. He visited the Chantry every once in a while to pray to the maker. Leliana opened a shop in the market district in Denerim. Their life was steady and comfortable for about a year.

Aden had decided to marry Leliana. He knew he wanted to be with her forever. The wedding day was sunny and beautiful. Alistair had given them a royal wedding to honor his companions.

"It was his big day", Aden thought to himself. He was finally marrying the woman the woman loved with all his heart. Alistair was nice enough to invite all of his subjects to the wedding in front of the chantry. It was the morning of the wedding and he woke to to a familiar sound. Leliana was in the living room singing her songs of great heroism and tragedy. Aden stood up next to the bed and got himself dressed in basic attire. He walked out of his bedroom into the living room and flashed a smile at Leliana. Leliana caught his smile and started walking towards our soon to be wed hero. Her voice still singing a beautiful song of romance. Leliana walked close to Aden and whispered,"Good morning,honey". Finishing her song she walked to the chairs near the fire and sat down."Come here, listen to me sing."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Wedding Day**_

Adens mind raced as he was getting dressed for his wedding. His relationship with Leliana had gone from his comrade to his lover to his soon to be wife. He loved her with all that was in his all of his greatest adventures Leliana was there fighting with him.

Aden had picked out the finest clothes he could find, and payed good money for them also. He was also very nervous about his wedding. He was to marry in front of a whole kingdom. It was definitely nerve racking. Though he could not turn down the offer that Alistair gave him about having a grand wedding.

Later that day Aden was taking his vows with Leliana. Her smile was bright and her slim white dress was tight against her body. Aden was about to kiss Leliana when he had a vision. Aden collapsed to the ground and started screaming. The people in the crowd started to panic and gasped."Aaaaaaaahhh! NOT NOW!", Aden screamed at the top of his lungs. His mind was full of the cries of all the people and creatures he had killed. The pain was unbearable. After losing consciousness Alistair ordered men to grab him and take him to the Chantry. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Aden continued screaming.

He had woke up later that day around dusk. He looked around and saw a priest over him trying to evaluate him. His headache was still there and his mind was racing."His wedding was ruined", He thought. He couldn't believe that one of his flashbacks would happen there and then. He was so happy at the time, he wasn't stressed or nervous. He was really nervous when he fought the high dragon not when marrying a woman. It seemed simple at the time. Though this flashback seemed to be more serious than others he had experienced."He's awake! You can come on in!", he had heard the priest call out. Less than a minute later all his friends walked into the room. Leliana,Alistair,Zevran,Wynne,Morrigan,Ohgren,Shal e, and of course his dog cash. He saw all the worried looks and the tears running down Lelianas' eyes."I'm sorry love. I don't know why that happened.", Aden said to Leliana,"Thank you all for coming...even though what happened was...strange." The nods from the rest of them all showed concern for his well being but he was just fine. He sat up and and put his hands on his forehead."I can't believe this.", He barely muttered out. He quickly stood up and put his arm around Leliana."Let's go home,love."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **The Truth Hurts**  
When Aden and Leliana reached their home tears were still flowing down her face. She was obviously devastated about what had happened."You ruined our wedding...We had one chance...and you ruined it!", Leliana cried out. Aden tried to deny it but he knew she was right. Aden was ashamed of himself, but he could not control his visions."Honey I...I'm so sorry.", Aden said trying to console Leliana."Leave...just leave.",Leliana said with a voice full of rage. Aden knew he had screwed up. He turned around and walked out the door into the raining night.

Aden walked to the only place he KNEW he would find his friends, the tavern. He walked through the doors with a frown on his face."Aden! My friend! How are you?",Ohgren said with a drunken slur. He reached out and grabbed Aden by his shoulder and dragged him to the bar."I'm...I'm fine.", Aden answered quickly. He took a seat next to Ohgren at the bar. He gestured toward the bartender signaling for a drink. The bartender handed him a drink and he quickly rolled his eyes and said,"I don't want ale, give me vodka!". Ohgren then looked at Aden with a confused look. Aden wondered why he looked so puzzled.  
"Where's ?",the dwarf asked,"Shouldn't you be at home giving the lady a nice bath,eh?"

"Shove off,Ohgren...", Aden quickly answered.

"Aaaah... woman troubles... Liquor is the perfect cure.", Ohgren said with a chuckle.

"So...um...what happened to you?, trying to ask nicely.

"Well, I had a flashback.",he said it as it was perfectly normal.

"Wait, what did you...", Ohgrens' voice was cut off by the gasps of the people and the clank of armor in the room. Aden found himself looking behind him at all the commotion. He then saw Alistair, fully equipped in former King Cailan's armor. Aden and Ohgren both got up from their seats with a sly grin on their faces. They loved to make fun of The Royal Bastard.  
The two then walked in front of Alistair, bent their knee and Aden said,"Your majesty, please grace me with your presence", all while trying not to laugh. No matter how bad his day was, he always loved to piss off Alistair.

"Shut up you bastard...", Alistair replied playfully  
"I'm pretty sure you're the bastard...",Ohgren quickly added. Alistair didn't say anything but he gave Ohgren an angry look. Alistair then quickly shrugged off their insults and grabbed a seat at the bar. The two followed him to the bar and finished their drinks time passes they drink more and more. After Aden finished his fourth full bottle of vodka he was a bit tipsy. Even though he was an elf, he could definitely hold his liquor very well. Ohgren was always drunk so it didn't even matter for him, and Alistair just babysit every drink he ordered. The three friends drank through the night making small talk until Alistair spoke up.

"So... I was wondering if you, Aden, would like to be...", Alistair gulped before finishing his sentence,"My second in command for the Fereldan army?".

His words struck Adens' mind like a spear through your gut. Should he take the job? He thought about all the things he loved in life. Leliana, his friends, and his sword, StarFang.  
He knew Leliana would not like it if he took up arms once more. But he loved the thrill of battle. His two swords clashing against his enemies, carving through hordes of darkspawn. He needed time to think on this, but for now...he just wanted to get drunk.

"I'll get back to you about that Alistair. But umm... how is it with Anora as your wife?"

"Well, Politically, it's a blessing. Romantically, Well... let's just say she hasn't come around yet."

The two other men laughed at his remark. In the beginning, Alistair hated the idea of political marriage with Anora. He now had feelings for her. Funny how things work out sometimes. "Anyway... I probably can't go home tonight so... Can I crash at your place Alistair?", He said with a smile.

"I suppose...", Alistair answered.

"Yessss... night at the royal palace!", Aden said clearly excited.

Aden finished his drinks and talked to his friends for the rest of the night until leaving for the Royal Palace. Aden quickly found his room to lay down. His mind racing about how he was to apologize to Leliana and if he should take Alistairs' offer. He thought about his options and their consequences. His mind was running around too fast and eventually he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
